Accelerated Assassination
by NariaTheDemon
Summary: The strongest esper of Academy City, Accelerator, goes to Kunugigoaka Junior High, a place where no one knew what espers even where. He ends up being in E Class so that he could hide his powers, but how long will they remain a secret? Last Order and Touma (and Index)are supporting/main characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peoplez! I'll just try my luck on this series.**

* * *

 **Accelerator's P.O.V.**

Tch. Yomikawa said that I had to go to school again. Except I have to go to one where no one has any esper abilities or even knows what and esper is. Due to the fact I was an esper, I had to go to the bottom of the barrel, also known as 'end class'. The laughing stock of Kunugigaoka Junior High School. I heard that the principal separated E-Class from the rest of the school, which is why I have to go.

"Accelerator! Let me come too! says Misaka Misaka, looking Accelerator with her puppy-dog eyes," Last Order whined once again.

"Too bad," I said, trying to ignore her.

"Please? pleads Misaka Misaka trying to persuade Accelerator,"

"You look like a preschooler,"

"So? asks Misaka Misaka trying to understand the point,"

"So, you can't go to a junior high school,"

"It's not fair! Why can't **I** go? shouts Misaka Misaka,"

"You should be happy that you're not going," I glanced at the clock. Looks like it was finally time to go. Last Order made me happy that I was leaving.

I have to climb up this loooooooong hill. I looked at my crutch. Great. I gritted my teeth and started walking up, careful to put the crutch in tight spots that wouldn't fall down. After what seemed like ten hours, but was really ten minutes, I got to the top. I looked around trying not to neglect what the area seemed like, but I came to the conclusion that it seemed like a normal school. I strolled inside and before I went into the classroom, I made sure my choker-style electrode was well charged. I walked in, not sure what to expect, and preparing for the worst.

* * *

 **Nagisa's P.O.V.**

A guy walked in. At first, I couldn't really tell if he was a human because he looked a lot like a ghost. He had white hair and pale skin, and he wore a white shirt with V patterns on it. The strangest thing though, was that he had a crutch and an electric looking thing around his neck. The only color on him was his red eyes. Red eyes that seemed to look into you. I shivered. Wait… Why was he staring straight at me?

"You must be the new student right? Accelerator was it?" Koro-sensei inquired.

"Yeah, that's me,"

"I'm glad to meet you, but that's no excuse to be late!"

"Yeah… sorry 'bout that, I had trouble on the hill," I can imagine him struggling on the hill. Koro-sensei nodded in understanding, and pointed at the desk next to Karma.

"Sit over there, and once again nice to meet you," Koro-sensei reached over to shake his hand. I expected something to happen, like what happened with Karma, but it was completely normal…

* * *

 **Accelerator P.O.V.**

I felt self-conscious suddenly. People were staring at my crutch, and my neck. I took certain interest in a particular person. A bluenette was boring his blue eyes into me. I looked back at him. I walked silently to my desk and put my crutch down. It started with a pretty boring lesson on vectors. I scoffed inside my head, and imagine my new classmates looks of shocks if they discovered that I could control vectors. I could feel someone watching me, so I looked on my right. A redhead with pale golden mercury eyes was looking at me, a smirk on his face. I could tell that he was the type of person who could be pretty violent. I smirked right back at him and it was pretty apparent that we might become acquaintances. Tch. What would Last Order say if she saw this?

* * *

 **Just saying all the chapters will be about this short. Sorry ;-; .**


	2. A New Teacher! Part 1

**Comments:**

Dead Salvation: looking forward to the next one

 _ **Thanks, I was just trying the crossover to see what I would get!**_

a certain reader: Accel...No Touma.. Meh

 _ **Do not worry! I will add Touma later!**_

Yuzuhara-san: Nice chapter!

 _ **Thank you!**_

Guest: looking forward to the next one

 _ **Don't worry, since Misaka Misaka is also looking forward to the next one, I'll have to do it… or else she'll kill me mentally.**_

Guest: This chapter is a little short but that's ok. however some issues are that Accelerator is sixteen and was in high school before he dropped out so he wouldn't have to put up with the level six shift projects anymore so unless you make him younger or make everyone else older things won't make much sense ( but this is fanfiction so anything goes i guess) the other thing is How was Accelerator able to leave Academy City? He is the #1 top rated esper and it is hard for ordinary students to leave much less him because Academy City doesn't like to let them leave because other researchers outside of Academy City will try to go after them for their own research. when Touma gets injured he is always sent back to Academy City for treatment because the City doesn't want their secrets to be exposed. The only times Accelerator left the city was either on orders from Academy City or he snuck out of Academy City without permission. These things you might want to address in the next couple of chapters. can't wait to see what happens next.

 _ **K so, the story is as if everything in Toaru Majutsu no Index series happened already, but the characters are younger. Also, the way Accelerator and Last Order gets in is revealed in this chapter.**_

This: IS gonna be good I have a hunch I will be eagerly awaiting the next chapter do your best

 _ **Thanks for the hunch!**_

Karma and Accelerator teaming up, that's as bad as the Prussia and Izaya Orihara duo. Shucks, the class and the octopus are dead. Kudos!

-Silver

 _ **I liked the Prussia and Izaya duo… Kudos back you!**_

* * *

 **Accelerator's P.O.V.**

I've pretty much almost completely gotten used to End Class by now. I mean, I've gotten used to the craziness, but there are some things you can never get used to. What I didn't expect though, was a new teacher. But something was bothering me.

"Yomikawa… how did you get me and Last Order out of Academy City?" I asked her cautiously. She looked me straight in the eye and sighed.

"I had to ask a friend of mine-she's a hacker, to hack the system and let us three out." she answered carefully. She motioned for me to go, so I did so. Just before I left, she slipped a couple of batteries into my hand. I looked back.

"Just in case," she said, smiling.

"Thanks," I replied. On the way, to school, I was careful to take out my old batteries and switch in my new ones.

"Hey, what are those?" I turned around. A certain androgynous bluenette was looking at me with interest.

"Uhh… nothing…" I answered, a little too quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"..." Nagisa seemed to get the idea that I didn't want to talk about it. I stuffed the batteries in my bag.

"Looks like it's Class E!" We whipped around. I drew in a sharp breathe. It was Class 3-C.

"I'd rather die than go there!"

"I know, right!" I got mad. Really mad. If I could touch them, then I could easily kill them, then they'd never have to go to Class E. I suddenly heard the sound of glass breaking.

"If you really want to die so bad, then why not right now?" A certain red head was holding a broken wine bottle.

"Oh crap! It's Akabane!" The 3-C jerks fled as fast as they came. I felt a laugh coming up my throat, but I held back. No need to start acting sadistic right now.

* * *

I was getting better and better at climbing up this hill, but I swear that it's getting steeper. At least Nagisa tried to help me. 5 minutes later(I told you I was getting better), we got to the top. I felt pathetic. I mean, I'm the top esper in Academy City! But out here, that means nothing. And it sucks.

When we entered the classroom, we got a little surprise. A new teacher. And it looked she was flirting with Koro-sensei. We sat down quietly without another word. Koro-sensei then began speaking.

"Let me introduce you to your brand-new temporary foreign language teacher," said Koro-sensei his grin widening. The woman was hugging one of Koro-sensei's tentacles tightly. Reminded me a bit like Last Order.

"Irina Jelavic, nice to meet you!" Why the heck was she all over him? I could tell that she was just acting, and not actually in love with Koro-sensei. But Kaede seemed impressed.

"We've got one heck of a teacher! Not only that, she really seems to have a thing for Koro-sensei!" she said cheerfully. Nagisa smiled at her.

"Seriously?" I muttered. Karma nodded his head in agreement. Koro-sensei looked kind of flustered, having a woman hanging all over him. I could see Nagisa sharpening his eyes, looking intensely at Koro-sensei. Koro-sensei face suddenly turned a soft pink, and a blush creeped up on his already grinning face. Maybe he's more human than we thought.

"The more I look at you, the more I want to see. Your beady eyes, like two diarrhea pills… Your undefined joints… Why, you're positively captivating!" Irina flirted. I singled thought ran through all our minds: _Seriously?!_ I was actually hoping that Koro-sensei wouldn't fall for it, but he obviously did. I sighed. It's going to be a long day.

* * *

We went outside to play a version of soccer (football for non-Americans), one that helped assassination wise. I had to stay back with Kurasama-sensei since I couldn't play with my crutch.

"I never thought my seduction tactics would work," said our new female sensei.

"I thought it was just a trick," I replied happy that my deduction skills were fine. Then she did a dirty little move. She shoved my head into her… breasts! Thankfully, Kurasama-sensei helped me by getting her to stop. After that, I kept my distance from her. She took out a cigarette and started smoking. I put on a small reflection barrier so none of the smoke would get into my lungs. It doesn't hurt to be careful… which is what Koro-sensei should have been.

* * *

 _ **Yes, it's a cliffhanger ;D**_


	3. A New Teacher! Part 2 Revealing Stuff

**Comments:**

Yeah, same, I like Izaya and Prussia duo, I'm just saying it's bad for everyone who tries to mess with them (;

-Silver

 _ **Let's hope no one TRIES to mess with them(*cough cough Asano*)...**_

Naes151:

looking good can't wait to see what happens when last order turns up at the school

 _ **You read my mind… I'm thinking about having Last Order be kinda like Kiyoko from Karma has a what?!**_

RedOmega:

PLS UPDATE! I WANNA SEE MORE! OMG!

 _ **Kk**_

Guest:

This chapter was ok but the scenes were quick and not very in depth. because of how it's presented the characters seem one dimensional and somewhat flat to me anyway. You might want to try and flesh out the characters more try to show what they are doing instead of telling us then changing to another scene. For instance in the scene where Nagisa is helping Accelerator up the mountain you could have explained how much trouble it was and what happened during the trip to the classroom like say Accelerator nearly tripped and fell several times or his cain got caught in a whole and he spent a few minutes trying to get it unstuck with Nagisa's help he cussed like a sailor Nagisa's ears turned red and Karma fell down laughing at how vulgar Accelerators words were. Then there was the scene with the class from the main campus for one thing yes it is sometimes easy for Accelerator to get angry however he only ever gets that angry anymore unless Last Order Yomikawa or Yoshikawa were hurt he is mainly just annoyed at everyone usually. In that scene he wouldn't even bother with those idiots he would have just ignored them and moved on if they didn't take a hint then he could just give them a death glare or insane smile. I hope this helps you I can't wait till the next one.

 _ **Thanks for the feedback! It helps**_ _ **a lot.**_ _ **I will try working on making the character's more in depth.**_

* * *

 **Accelerators P.O.V.**

I glanced at the woman standing next, smoking a cigarette. Just a few minutes ago, she was giggling and hugging Koro-sensei. Tch. What a joke. I went through my mind on what happened so far. Wait. Karma had seen the batteries. What a pain… I could feel Karasuma-sensei's eyes studying me, but I payed no attention to him. Instead, I watched our new sensei out of the corner of my eye. She's a professional assassin, huh? I smiled. Maybe this assassination thingy is more fun than it seems. I had had a chance to look over her file with Karasuma-sensei. She had great beauty and a fluency in ten different languages. Her top mark goes to infiltration. Not bad. She started to leave. Karasuma-sensei and I watched her.

"If you want to keep up appearances, you'll have to play teacher," Irina Jelavic looked at us with a mixture of smugness, disdain, and disgust.

"This job will be over before that happens," she strode out of our watching post. Karasuma-sensei sighed.

"Accelerator, when will you explain about your name and your… necessities?" I grimaced. Karasuma-sensei looked at me with a half-amused expression.

"I'll tell you in due time, sensei,"

"Alright then," I moved around him to walk to the teacher's lounge.

"Where are you going?" I whipped around and smirked.

"I need to make a call...alone,"

"*sigh* go ahead…" I turned back and kept walking towards the room. Once I entered, I dialed a number and lifted the phone with my left hand.

" _Hello?"_

"Yomikawa, it's Accelerator."

" _Accelerator! Is something wrong?"_

"Tch. People are starting to ask about my name and my electrode."

" _That is a problem…"_

"What do you think I should do about it?"

" _It's not too bad if the secret gets out…"_

"What the hell does that mean!"

" _I'm saying that… You are permitted to tell E Class about your past and current situation,"_

"What about the rest of the school?"

" _It's best if you keep it secret from them."_

"Ok then…"

" _I gotta go!"_ Click. Great. Looks like I'll have to tell my class. I don't know now whether to be happy or sad. As I walked out of the room, I saw Karasuma-sensei. He knew something was up.

"Who was that?"

"I just spoke to my… guardian. I'll be telling the whole class during English the answers of your concerns."

"Well then." Karasuma-sensei walked past me towards the door that led outside.

"Oi!" I whipped around. Karma was standing a couple of feet in front of me, smirking.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Heh. Bitch-sensei has some men plotting something. It's time for English or as she calls it 'study hall'," I groaned. Karma laughed. We walked side by side into the classroom where half the class already was. Once everyone else filed in, we started our 'lesson'. Really, it was just us sitting there and the bitch conspiring(XD that's one of my vocab words). I want to touch her. This time when I'm on guard. I want to change her blood flow and **kill** her. I smiled to myself. This was an assassination classroom, after all. Wait, what am I thinking?

"C'mon, Miss Bitch, are you teaching us or what?" Maehara questioned.

"Yeah, Miss Bitch,"

"I mean you _are_ a teacher here, right, Miss Bitch?"

"Quit your "bitch"ing!" Bitch-sensei sighed.

"Accelerator, your P.E. coach said you had something to say to the class," Great. I walked to the front and stared at the classroom blankly. I sighed and started. (I get kinda (more) OOC around here, so sorry)

"I've been question a couple of times on this, so I guess I may as well answer. First, I guess I'll start with my name… I've been experimented on by scientists my whole life because of my esper abilities-"

"Esper abilities?" Nagisa question, eyes growing wide, "I didn't know those actually existed."

"You know about them?" I asked. Nagisa nodded.

"Aren't they kind of like scientific magic?"

"Yeah, anyways, I have an ability called 'Accelerator' hence my name, which can do numerous things. I forgot my actual name, though. As for my crutch and stuff, I had to protect someone close for that. There was a project called the 'Level 6 Shift Project (At first I wrote Shit project XD)' where if I killed 20,000 clones, I would become a level 6 esper. That kinda failed, though and I had to protect one of the clones. That's basically it." No one spoke, so I returned to my desk.

"Yeah, whatever, you're just a kid," Bitch-sensei replied.

"Tch. What a bitch," I muttered. I got a nod of approval from Karma.

* * *

Bitch-sensei had tried to kill Koro-sensei, but that had failed easily. At least she found out what type of a teacher she has to be. Now she actually teaches.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism and comments/compliments are good. Insults are bad.**


End file.
